Women of Dawn
by Unforgiven One
Summary: One monk sets out on a mission to collect the life essence of the strongest women of the land in order to revive his fallen sister. Follow his journey as he tries to seduce the most powerful women the Land of Dawn has to offer.
1. Start of the Journey

The pungent odour of blood fills the battlefield, two sides are trying their best to brutally slaughter each other in a battle for supremacy and power. Thousands of lives have been lost to this seemingly never ending battle and a thousand more lives will be lost until the war is over. The war started when strange men discovered a land area filled with limitless resources under a vast landscape, the only problem is the area was already inhabited with a group of monks. The strange men tried to negotiate with the monks in order to claim the land's resources for their own benefit, but the monks refused, claiming that the land was theirs to protect and preserve. Infuriated by the response of the monks the men waged a war in order to claim the land and all of its resources. The war dragged on for weeks with the monks successfully defending their land with their battle prowess and strategy, but their times of victory soon came to an end because the opposing side have one thing the monks don't, and that is technology. As time goes on the war seems to be tilting to the side of the men of technology and the numbers of the monks were diminishing day by day.

"Sarah!" shouted one monk as he ran to the side his fallen sister

"You must stand! You can't do this to me!" he said as knelt beside the woman

"That I cannot do, as you can see my life is fading and I will soon be gone" replied the monk's sister

"I cannot lose you, you must fight" The monk said as tears were beginning to form in his eyes

"Promise me you will protect the land bestowed upon us by our ancestors, promise me" the woman said with her dying breath

"I promise you I will avenge your death and I will claim back our land" the man said to the dead body of his remaining family

"The temple has fallen! We must retreat!" One monk shouting as he ran to the man's side

"Where is the Elder? We must protect him" the man said to his fellow monk

"Fear not Jin I am here" the old monk said as he approached the two of his disciples

"We must get you out of here, the war is already over, we have lost" Jin said with sorrow in his tone

"As much as I hate to admit it you are right Jin, the land is no longer ours, we must retreat" The elder said

"To where exactly?" One monk questioned

"Sadly, I do not know, but currently anywhere is better than here" The old monk replied

"Then we make our exit through the desert, they won't be able to follow us through there" Jin said to his fellow monk

"Then what are we waiting for? let's go!" the monk replied as he led the other monks into the desert

And with that the monks journeyed through the vast desert leaving their fallen brethren and home behind. As night fell on the first night of their journey, the monks found a cave in the sands and have decided to rest there for the night. While the other monks were fast asleep due to exhaustion and their injuries, Jin remained awake with the memories of his sister haunting his mind.

"I heard about what happened to your sister, I am sorry Jin" The elder said as he approached Jin

"You do not need to say sorry master for you were not the one who killed her" Jin replied

"She was full of potential very much like you, it is a shame that here flame went out so early" The elder said

"Those savage men are to blame for her death, I'm going to kill every last one of them If it's the last thing I do" Jin said with burning anger in his tone

"If you really want here back, then there is a way" The elder said to Jin

"What is it?!, Tell me!" Jin said to his master

"Calm down my monk, I will tell you" The old monk said

"To retrieve the life essence of your sister, you must take the essence of similar strong women and offer it to the War Goddess Freya herself" The old monk added

"Take their essence, How exactly?" Jin said to the old monk

"If you listened to my teachings then you must know the answer to your question" The old monk replied

"Taking a woman's essence demands that I seed their womb" Jin said to his master with confusion still in his head

"Correct, a woman's life essence is strongest at her womb because that is where she also gives life" The old monk said to Jin

"Though I do not encourage this course of action, It's the only way to bring your sister back" The old monk added

"Then I shall do it, to bring my sister back" Jin said to his elder

"But who must I find Master?" Jin questioned

"You have heard about the Land of Dawn correct?" The old monk asked

"Yes, It is where great and powerful warriors battle each other for supremacy" Jin replied

"It would greatly benefit you if you target the women of the Land of Dawn as they are the strongest women around" The old monk suggested

"Then I shall set out to find these powerful women immediately" Jin said to his master

"Your skills are great Jin, but these women are no easypicking, therefore take this pendant with you" The old monk said as he gave Jin a mysterious golden pendant

"What will this do for me my Master?" Jin asked

"It will serve to protect you, It will greatly lessen the effect of magic on your body and will make your own abilities stronger" The old monk said to Jin

"I thank you my Master, I will make great use of this pendant of yours on my journey, and with your permission I will set out immediately" Jin said to his master

"Go now my young monk, may our ancestors help you on this path you chose


	2. Women of Dawn Update

**Hi Guys, To those few readers who've checked out my first fanfiction I just want to thank you all so much, and to those who've been waiting for an update, I'm sorry for the delay. This story was just one of my many ideas for the summer and as school came, I became too busy with juggling schoolwork and my other hobbies, writing, cooking, video games, sports, so yeah it's been months since my last update. But since then I've been getting so many ideas for this series' continuation and so I will be doing a reboot of the story and I hope you guys will find it to your liking. Also I have an idea for a League of Legends fanfic coming up, I hope you guys will support that too, It's my first time doing this types of fanfic so sorry if I'm a tad bit inexperienced. Anyways I don't have a clear schedule for my fanfics yet but I promise that I will try to not delay the posts this time, I promise, that I will try.**


End file.
